Cant We Just AGREE!
by HorseyGal0923
Summary: This is my first fanfic; its not that great and the fact that I wrote it at 12 AM a few nights back doesn't help; the facts and months of her pregnancy are not all true. A Troyella oneshot about their inability to agree on names for their first children.
1. Agree

Troy's POV:

What about Nicole, Brianna, Ashlyn or Danielle?

Gabriella: Nah, I like Samantha or Jenna.

Oh my god why can't just agree??

Gabriella: What about Samantha Grace Bolton?

Oh I ACTUALLY love that name Gabi!

What about Emmalee Danielle Bolton?

Gabriella: I love that name too Troy!!

Great then its settled we will have an Emmalee Danielle and a

Samantha Grace Bolton.

Gabriella's POV:

_Flashback- (one and a half years after_

_Gabriella and Troy became husband and wife.)_

_Troy I just don't know why I cannot get pregnant,_

_I really want a baby and so do you isn't that_

_enough?_

_Troy: Well didn't you miss your period this month?_

_Yeah a week and a half ago to be exact but with me always being a little late and 4 negative_

_tests later tells me I am NOT pregnant._

_Troy: Well since it is a long weekend this week and everything is closed until_

_wednesday, why don't you go to the doctor's office on wednesday_

_your doctor test you to make sure your not pregnant._

_Ok but you can't come with me because of_

_that playoff game against West High_

_as you are head coach of East High and all right?_

_Troy: Well yeah but the game will be finished by like 3:15 pm_

_anyway so you can call me as soon as you find out._

_Ok will do._

_Wednesday morning:_

_Gabi's POV:_

_Hello, Dr. Wells please._

_Receptionist: one minute please..._

_Dr. Wells: Ms. Bolton how may I help you?_

_Can you possibly see me today, I think I might be pregnant?_

_Dr. Wells: Um, sure 2 pm ok?_

_Yep see you then Dr. Wells._

_Dr. Wells: Ok Ms. Bolton see you at 2 pm_

_At the doctor's office:_

_(After the blood test and ultrasound)_

_Dr. Wells: Mrs. Bolton?_

_Yes, Dr. Wells?_

_Dr. Wells: I have good news and bad news for you. Which_

_would you like first?_

_All at the same time please._

_Dr. Wells: Ok well you are indeed pregnant but your_

_pregnancy is going to be a lot more costly because of_

_the fact that you are pregnant with twins!_

_OMG Thank you so much Dr. Wells. Oh, how far am I along?_

_Dr. Wells: about 2 1/2 months pregnant I'd say._

_Thanks Dr. Wells see you in 2 weeks._

_Dr. Wells: Yes, ma'm see you then!_

_At the Wildcat cafe:_

_Hey Troy can you meet me at the Wildcat cafe, We need to_

_talk?_

_Troy: sure what about?_

_We need to talk about this in person._

_Troy: Ok I'll be there asap._

_With Zeke Baylor, the head chef and one of Troy's best_

_friends:_

_Hey Zeke, can you do me a huge favor?_

_Zeke: Sure, Gabi what is it?_

_Can you put this (hands him a paper with one word on it) on a_

_cake and give it to Troy when he arrives?_

_Zeke: (Looks at the paper, then at Gabi suspiciously)_

_Sure...I guess._

_Thanks Zeke!_

_With Troy:_

_Troy: Hey Gabi what's up?_

_You'll see!_

_Troy: Gabi you know I don't like surprises._

_Oh you'll like this one._

_Troy: Fine I will wait._

_Zeke, come on!_

_Zeke: Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Bolton_

_Troy and Gabi (in unison): Thanks, Mr. "Head Chef" Baylor!_

_Troy: T...W...I...N...S? I don't get it._

_T...W...I...N...S what does that spell Troy?_

_Troy: It spells Twins; OMG Gabi you're pregnant with_

_TWINS?!_

_Yep I just found out today at the doctor's office!_

_Troy: OMG I love you!!_

_END FLASHBACK_

A few weeks after the naming incident. Gabi is now 8 3/4 months

pregnant.

Gabi's POV:

Troy I am going to get out of my pajamas and into actual

clothes and then I will be down for breakfast ok?

Troy: Yep, just hurry.

Ok honey, love you!

Troy: Love you too!

T...R...O...Y!!

Troy: (runs upstairs) What is it Gabi?

My water broke! Get a bag, pack it, get me downstairs, and

take me to the hospital.

Troy: Ok Gabi I will hurry!

Please do!!

At the hospital a few hours later:

Dr. Wells: Push, Gabi, one more push and your first baby girl

makes her entrance into the world.

(Cries enter the room as Samantha Grace makes her entrance

into the world.)

Dr. Wells: Push again Gabi and you second baby girl makes her

entrance into the world.

(Cries enter the room again as Emmalee Danielle enters the

world three minutes after her sister.)

Dr. Wells: Do you want to cut Emma's cord Troy?

Troy: Absolutely!

Dr. Wells: Great job Gabi and even Troy too. Congrats to you

both!

Gabi and Troy (in unison): Thank you Dr. Wells for helping us

deliver these gorgeous baby girls.

Later that day:

Gabi's POV

Troy: Samantha Grace Bolton and Emmalee Danielle Bolton,

two beautiful names for two beautiful babies. Gabriella Anne

Bolton has a ring to it to doesn't it Gabi?

Of course it does Troy and it always will. I LOVE you Troy

Alexander Bolton!

Troy: I love you too Gabi!

TWO DAYS LATER:

Troy's POV:

Ready to begin our lives as parents Gabi?

Gabi: Of course, I have waited for over a year for a baby

and now I have two gorgeous baby girls to take home.

Ok then lets go get Sami and Emma so we can discharge

them and take them to the Bolton residence.

THE END


	2. Update!

Update for Cant We Just AGREE?!: I am going to try to rewrite it at a later date in the near future so until then the mistakes and unclear writing styles that came with my first fanfiction story will stay but i promise the new version will be 100 better!!

Please R&R!!

StarRidgeGirl0923 


End file.
